Bo ja go naprawdę kocham
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Kagami ma problem, bo jest Kagamim, a Aomine ma problem, bo jest idiotą. Postanawiają przełamać niechęć i pomóc sobie nawzajem. Jednak ich problemy nie dają się tak łatwo rozwiązać, a przez dobre chęci komplikują się nawet jeszcze bardziej.
1. Chapter 1

- Hej, Kise, słuchaj - zacząłem niepewnie, pocierając ręką potylicę. - Mam sprawę.

- Sprawę? Do mnie, Kagamicchi? Zamieniam się w słuch - odparł blondyn uśmiechając się szeroko. Ręce miał założone na piersi, raz po raz zaciągał się z cienkiego papierosa.

- A tak w ogóle od kiedy ty palisz, Kise? - spytałem, zdziwiony.

- Tak w sumie to nie palę, tylko okazyjnie. Praca modela wbrew pozorom jest stresująca, tak samo jak związek z tym idiotą z kompleksem Boga. Jednak przez koszykówkę nie mogę sobie na to za bardzo pozwalać, Yukiocchi już robił mi o to wąty.

- Yukio?

- Kasamatsu w sensie. No ale wracając do Ciebie, co to za sprawa?

- Trochę wstyd tak o tym mówić, ale nie mam chyba wyjścia. A z Tobą będzie jakoś najłatwiej.

- Wstyd? O Boże, Kagamicchi, co jest?

- Co mam zrobić żeby zdobyć serce Kuroko? - wyrzuciłem z siebie, cały czerwony. Kise aż zakrztusił się dymem. Zaczął kasłać, a ja zaczerwieniłem się jeszcze bardziej.

- Poważnie? - spytał, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzeniem. - Przychodzisz do mnie po poradę miłosną?

- To dla mnie nie jest łatwe, okej? Po prostu nie wiem co mam zrobić...

- Ale on Ci się podoba, tak?

- Tak - odburknąłem.

- A kochasz go? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie. Moje policzki przybrały kolor włosów.

- Tak - mruknąłem.

- A to inaczej nam przedstawia sprawę, Kagamicchi! - blondyn cały się rozpromienił. - Oczywiście że Ci pomogę, z przyjemnością! Zrobię wszystko abyś zdobył serce Kurokocchiego!

- Coooo? - dobiegł nas jakże irytujący głos z holu. Po chwili dane mi było zobaczyć ciemnego typka z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Lecisz na Tetsu, dwubrwisty? - roześmiał się. Już miałem mu odszczeknąć, gdy stanowczy głos Kise mnie ubiegł.

- Spierdalaj - powiedział, nie patrząc się w ogóle na niego. Aomine wyglądał jakby go ktoś uderzył.

- Dalej jesteś zły, Ryouta? - spytał niebieskowłosy, znacznie innym tonem, spoglądając na blondyna. Zamurowało mnie. W oczach Aomine było teraz takie coś... Nawet nie wiem jak to opisać. Bezgraniczne uczucie. Skrucha. Nie sądziłem, że on potrafi coś takiego. Słyszałem od Tetsu, że oni są razem na poważnie, ale żeby aż tak? Nie ukrywając, trochę się wystraszyłem. Czy ja jestem do tego zdolny?

- Tak kurwa, dalej jestem zły. I trzeba czegoś więcej niż twojego pierdolonego przepraszam, Aomine, żebym przestał. Tak więc wymyśl coś lepszego, a na razie zejdź mi z oczu.

O jeez, nazwał go bez końcówki cchi, czyli serio jest coś nie tak. Ciekawe co się stało.

- Albo nie, wiesz, ja zejdę - burknął, spoglądając na telefon. - Mam jeszcze dzisiaj jakieś rozmowy z menadżerem, muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia Kagamicchi, spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć i od razu dam ci znać! Miłego dnia! - pomachał mi i wybiegł. Spojrzałem na Aomine, który wyglądał jakby go serce bolało. Nie spodziewałem się tego, że on ma w ogóle serce.

- I co jest, Ahomine, doigrałeś się co? - rzuciłem mu zaczepnie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, on nie tylko nie odgryzł się, ale opadł na kanapę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Aomine?

- Tak, doigrałem się, ponabijaj się ze mnie, śmiało - warknął.

- Co się stało, dupku? - spytałem. - Widzę, że to coś poważnego.

- Zdradziłem go jego zdaniem - mruknął.

- Coooo? - krzyknąłem. Że jak?

- No bo - zaczął. - Byliśmy na imprezie, jakiejś z jego modelowego świata. Zatargał mnie ze sobą - westchnął. - Nie chciałem tam iść, no ale dla niego wszystko. No i od razu na wejściu dostaliśmy drinka i wszystko i nagle on mi gdzieś zniknął. Zauważyłem go dopiero po chwili, jak rozmawiał z jakimiś nadzianymi frajerami. Więc postanowiłem klapnąć gdzieś sobie i poczekać, znalazłem wolną kanapę i się rozwaliłem na niej. Siedzę sobie, a tu przychodzi jakaś niunia i się pyta, czy może się przysiąść. To mówię, że luz. Potem taka gadka szmatka i zanim się obejrzałem zaczęła mnie całować.

- A ty nie zaprotestowałeś? - spytałem.

- Ta, tak jakoś wyszło. Bo wiesz, dla mnie takie całowanie się z kimś kogo nie znam nic nie znaczy, tak samo jak miłość i seks to dwie różne rzeczy, które mogą się łączyć, ale nie muszą. No i całujemy się, ona na mnie prawie siedzi, już ją chciałem zepchnąć, serio, bo posuwała się za daleko. A tu nagle Ryouta podszedł i nas zobaczył - westchnął, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach. - Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić.

- Spróbuję Ci pomóc, Kise mnie lubi, więc wstawię sie za ciebie u niego - powiedziałem, sam nawet nie wiem czemu, ale chciałem pomóc temu idiocie. Może dlatego, że widziałem, że jego uczucia są szczere? Kto wie.

- Naprawdę? Jezu, dzięki. Żeby nie mieć długu ja pogadam o tobie z Tetsu, hm? I wten sposób pomożemy sobie nawzajem, stoi? - spytał.

- Stoi.


	2. Chapter 2

W podrzędnym pubie unosił się dym papierosów, od którego nie dało się prawie oddychać. Kise opierał łokcie na blacie baru, wlewając w siebie kolejne szklanki taniej brandy. Postanowił się upić, nie zastanawiał się jak wróci do domu, szczególnie że było to ostatnie miejsce gdzie teraz chciał być. Nie zwracał też uwagi na te wszystkie pełne pożądania spojrzenia, kierowane w jego stronę, którym się w sumie nawet nie dziwił. Dla tych wszystkich szumowin, które tu akurat przebywały, musiał być aniołem.

Czuł się gorszy. Nawet nie zdradzony, oszukany, tylko gorszy. Że pierwsza prawdziwa miłość jego życia jednak nie jest nim usatysfakcjonowana. Że jego pierwsze naprawdę głębokie uczucie zostało odwzajemnione jedynie pozornie, że w tych wszystkich słowach kierowanych do niego nie było pokrycia, bo ON się nie zmienił, może myślał, że wie co czuje, może myślał, że wie co chce, ale się mylił. Tymczasem uczucia Kise były pewne, w pełni świadome. Był w wielu związkach, ale po raz pierwszy doznał takiego czegoś. Miłość, pomyślał sobie, po czym parsknął cicho. Tak bardzo można się na tym przejechać.

Odgłos kroków roznosił się po cichym mieszkaniu. Pustka odbijała się po beżowych ścianach, po jasno brązowych meblach, nawet po pustych garnkach. Aomine chodził nerwowo tam i z powrotem po salonie, kuchni, przedpokoju. Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia, a Ryouty nie było jeszcze w domu. Wiedział, że to jego wina, wiedział, że zachował się jak dupek, ale to nie była chyba tylko jego wina, prawda? Kise nigdy nie chciał okazywać publicznie uczuć, nie przyznał się do związku, więc chyba lepiej, że wszyscy tam obecni o nic ich nie podejrzewali, poza tym nie dał sobie wytłumaczyć o co tam chodziło, prawda?

Aomine uderzył pięścią ze złością w ścianę. Kogo chciał oszukać. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Zastanawiał się, czemu tak w ogóle dał się pocałować tamtej pannie. Nie spodziewał się, że to przyniesie taki efekt. Dla niego był to nic nie znaczący epizod, o którym pewnie dawno by zapomniał. Ale głupi, nieprzemyślany wyskok nadszarpnął zaufanie jego pierwszej i jedynej miłości na tyle, że on sam wątpił, czy uda mu się wszystko naprawić i odbudować ich relacje. Jednak pragnął tego z całego serca, ponieważ zależało mu na tym tak bardzo, że chyba nie był tego nawet świadomy. Ciszę przerwał dźwięk telefonu. Aomine, widząc kto dzwoni, ze zdziwieniem odebrał.

- Kasamatsu? Co jest? - spytał.

- Ehm, dobry wieczór Aomine, mam mały problem i zastanawiałem się czy nie mógłbyś mi z nim pomóc. Mówiąc mały mam na myśli takie tam 189 centymetrów.

- Ryouta jest u Ciebie? - krzyknął do telefonu niebieskowłosy.

- Tak tak, nie krzycz proszę. Mógłbyś podjechać i go zabrać? Jest w strasznym stanie, przyszedł do mnie uchlany w trupa i cały zapłakany, mówił, że nie chce cię widzieć i cię nienawidzi, ale wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko najlepiej będzie jak ty się nic zajmiesz.

Aomine burknął, że raczej nie, ale odpowiedział, że już wsiada do samochodu i jedzie. Dobrze że nic nie wypił. W momencie gdy wyciągnął rękę do klamki od drzwi jego ciałem targnął dreszcz i o mało co nie osunął się na podłogę. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak bardzo źle jest z nimi. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął, chwycił kurtkę i wyszedł po auto. Będzie walczył o niego, błagał o wybaczenie. Przełknie swoją dumę, uciszy przerośnięte ego, sprawa jest zbyt ważna by zgrywać ignoranta. Zrobi wszystko, aby było jak dawniej.

- O o o, teraz będzie fajna scena, przygotuj się, uwaga, już zaraz! - krzyknął Kagami, podrywając się z kanapy.

- Spokojnie - powiedział Kuroko rozbawionym tonem. Spoglądając na ekran telewizora, gdzie właśnie kilka aut prześcignęło rozpędzający się samolot, który, po jeździe po niebotycznie długim pasie startowym, akurat wybuchnął, zwrócił się do wyższego. - Tak w ogóle dlaczego patrzymy na nierealne filmy, które już widziałeś, a nawet chyba znasz na pamięć?

- Bo są dobre! I fajne! I patrz patrz teraz wyjdzie! - ekscytował się czerwono włosy, wpatrując w ekran z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Kąciki ust same podniosły się Kuroko na ten widok. Siedzieli w mieszkaniu Kagamiego, dużym, przestronnym i potwornie zabałaganionym.

- Chyba będę musiał już iść - mruknął Kuroko, spoglądając na zegarek. Powoli zbliżała się północ.

- Daj spokój - szczerze zdziwiony Kagami spojrzał się na niego. - Przecież już jest tak późno, możesz przenocować tutaj, chyba tak będzie lepiej, nie? Niebezpiecznie wracać tak po nocy samemu.

Kuroko zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym przytaknął.

- Chyba masz rację, Kagami-kun. Nie będzie to zbyt duży kłopot dla ciebie?

- Żaden kłopot, nie martw się - machnął ręką czerwono włosy. Niższy chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i wrócił do oglądania filmu. Kagami korzystając z okazji zaczął przyglądać się przyjacielowi. Niższy chłopak siedział po turecku na kanapie, sącząc leniwie waniliowego szejka. Miał na sobie jasne dżinsy i niebieską bluzę, która prawie zlewała się z kolorem włosów i czyniła jego skórę jeszcze bledszą. Spojrzenie skupione miał na ekranie telewizora, na twarzy, jak zwykle, nie malowały się żadne wyraźne emocje. Kagami zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego coś do niego czuje, i co tak właściwie czuje. Powiedział Kise, że to miłość. Ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie był zakochany, więc nie miał pewności, czy to właśnie to. Uczucie było dla niego nowe, dlatego stwierdził, że chodzi tu o coś poważniejszego.

Właśnie. Kise. Na dźwięk jego imienia Kagamiemu stanął przed oczami widok blondyna z papierosem w ręce, z tym poważnym tonem, zmęczony wzrokiem, patrzącego się na Aomine ze złością, ale i ze smutkiem. To spojrzenie tak bardzo do niego nie pasowało, do słońca pokolenia cudów, do tego idioty z ładną buźką i zawsze przyklejonym do niej wielkim, pięknym uśmiechem, starającego się wszystkich pocieszyć, wszystkich rozbawić, wszystkich zagadać, patrzącego na świat tymi ślicznymi oczami, w których od zawsze migały wesoły ogniki. Czerwono włosy cicho westchnął. Obiecał Aomine pomoc, ale z drugiej strony był na niego wściekły. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak jedynym-który-może-mnie-pokonać-jestem-ja-sam-dupek mógł tak bezmyślnie skrzywdzić takiego kogoś, jak Kise. Fakt faktem, Aomine wiedział, że zrobił źle i żałuje tego, jednak nie będzie łatwo naprawić ich relacje. Kagami przymknął oczy i nim spostrzegł odpłynął w krainę snów, wpierw pełną tajemniczych niebieskowłosych chucherek, które próbował bezskutecznie złapać. Wkrótce obraz zmienił się, widniała przed nim piękna istota, rozświetlana przez gasnące słońce, którego blask nikł. Mimo tego coraz silniej go przyciągała, spoglądając zza długich rzęs przenikliwym, magnetycznym spojrzeniem, niemo go wzywając. A on nie mógł nic zrobić jak tylko za nią podążyć.


	3. Chapter 3

Zjebałam chyba. Ale za to pociągnę to trochę inaczej, bo znowu mam inny pomysł. No cóż. Kobieta zmienną jest.

* * *

Daiki siedział w miłej, zadbanej kawiarence na skórzanej kanapie w kącie, nad wielkim kubkiem kawy i szarlotką na ciepło. Musiał przemyśleć sobie wszystko, poukładać sprawy. Wszystko się pogorszyło. Nie dość że on i Kise mieli problemy, to jeszcze sprawa z Kagamim się pokomplikowała. Dlatego właśnie umówił się z czerwonowłosym w celu przekazania mu przykrej wiadomości. Chciał to zrobić wcześniej, ale nie wiedział jak. Poza tym Aomine musiał przetrawić sobie ową radosną nowinę, która była tak nierealna, że nie potrafił uwierzyć, kiedy Momoi mu zadzwoniła żeby się pochwalić. Nie miał pojęcia jak oznajmić Kagamiemu, że to już koniec ich misternego planu. Po chwili Kagami ukazał mu się w polu widzenia, wesoły, uśmiechnięty i pełen energii. Daiki westchnął. Chyba nie ma wyjścia i będzie musiał postawić na swój atut, czyli szczerość do bólu, nie?

- Yo, Aomine - przywitał się Kagami, siadając obok i bezceremonialnie zabierając kawę niebieskowłosego. - Co jest, że mnie tu ściągnąłeś? Coś z Kise?

- Z Kise chujowo, ale nie o to chodzi. Słuchaj, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, więc powiem wprost. Kuroko jest z Momoi.

- Eeeh? A gdzie są? - spytał Kagami, patrząc się z niezrozumieniem na Aomine.

- Nie, nie w tym sensie. Są razem. Jako para.

- Co kurwa? - prawie krzyknął czerwonowłosy, otwierając szeroko usta. - Kuroko z Momoi? Przecież... Przecież on jej nigdy nie chciał.

- No wiem właśnie - westchnął Aomine. - Momoi mi zadzwoniła mi 3 dni temu, po tym, nawiasem mówiąc, jak Kise mnie wywalił, że przeprasza że w takim nieciekawym momencie mojego życia, ale nie może się powstrzymać żeby mi o tym nie powiedzieć. Byli środę na drugiej randce, zaczęli się całować i tak jakoś wyszło, że zostali parą - potarł rękę potylicę, obserwując gasnącego w oczach Kagamiego. - Przykro mi, stary - powiedział, po czym poklepał czerwonowłosego po ramieniu.

- Ale przecież - zaczął Kagami, zaciskając ręce w pięści. - Kuroko nigdy nie wykazywał jakichkolwiek chęci do bycia z Momoi, ani nawet z innymi dziewczynami, nigdy nie wychodził, z nikim się nie spotykał, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego?

- Ja też nie rozumiem - odparł Aomine. - Ale tak wygląda sytuacja. Chciałem ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej, ale nie wiedziałem jak, przepraszam.

- Nie ma sprawy. Dzięki stary. A teraz wybacz, ale... Muszę wyjść - rzucił Kagami i prawie wybiegł z kawiarni. Aomine popatrzył się za nim smutno. Też był zaskoczony decyzją Kuroko, kiedyś, jeszcze w gimnazjum, rozmawiali o Momoi, i Kuroko stwierdził, że jest "dobrą koleżanką i bystrą dziewczyną". Nie ma mowy że mogliby być parą. Ale z drugiej strony, od czasów gimnazjum trochę się zmieniło, pięć lat minęło, teraz są już dorosłymi, odpowiedzialnymi dwudziestolatkami. Cóż, teoretycznie. W szkole wszystko było dużo łatwiejsze, a teraz? Same trudności.

Dopił ostatni łyk kawy i stwierdził, że wybierze się chyba gdzieś pograć w kosza. Co prawda nie miał z kim, bo stan psychiczny Kagamiego został poważnie nadszarpnięty, a Kise nie chciał nawet na niego patrzeć. Ale zawsze może porzucać sam. Zdecydował się na boisko na drugim końcu miasta, nie chciał teraz spotkać nikogo ze znajomych. Chciał być sam.

Kise siedział na kanapie, ubrany w bluzę Aomine, opatulony kocem, pochłaniając lody z kubeczka. Patrzył na komedię romantyczną, trzecią tego dnia. Rolety miał zasunięte, żeby wesołe światło nie wpadało do pomieszczenia. Trochę dramatyzmu w życiu zawsze się przyda.

Był rozdarty. Cały czas myślał nad tym, co zrobić. Z jednej strony chciał mu wybaczyć, ale z drugiej był zbyt wściekły. Daiki znał go lepiej niż on sam, więc dobrze wiedział jak Ryouta podchodzi do związków. A może to kwestia tego, że był zbyt wymagający? Ale stop, wróć. To i tak nie dało Aomine pozwolenia do lizania się z tamtą laską. Nie może mu tak łatwo wybaczyć, to było dla niego zbyt bolesne, żeby ot tak przyjąć przeprosiny, które i tak wydały mu się z resztą nieszczere. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, który wyrwał go z zadumy. Zdziwiony spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał wpół do piątej. Podniósł się, ściągając bluzę, w obawie, że to jej właściciel. Otworzył drzwi, za którymi ukazał się Kagami, wyglądający jak kupka nieszczęścia.

- Kagamicchi? Co tu robisz? Coś się stało? - spytał Kise, widząc minę przyjaciela. Odsunął sie lekko żeby go wpuścić do środka.

- Zależy z której strony na to popatrzeć, ale z mojej to owszem - odparł czerwonowłosy, wchodząc dalej. Rozsiadł się na kanapie, obok niego zaraz usiadł Ryota.

- Chciałbyś się czegoś napić? Kawy, herbaty?

- Nie, dziękuję. Chciałem tylko pogadać. Jesteś jedyną osobą z którą mógłbym porozmawiać o takim czymś - odpowiedział; zobaczywszy zachęcające spojrzenie blondyna westchnął i kontynuował. - Kuroko i Momoi zostali parą - rzucił krótko.

- Co? Kurokocchi i Momocchi? - Kise otworzył szeroko oczy. - Oni razem? Przecież oni w ogóle do siebie nie pasują!

- Ta, może i nie, co nie zmienia faktu, że są razem. A ja teraz nie wiem co zrobić. Bo to boli, wiesz? Ja go kocham, naprawdę. Wcześniej myślałem, że to może tylko takie zauroczenie. Ale przez kilka ostatnich dni sobie uświadomiłem, że to na pewno miłość. I teraz... Próbuję się cieszyć jego, ich szczęściem, ale nie potrafię. Jestem egoistą, wiem - powiedział gorzkim tonem.

- Kagamicchi, przykro mi - odparł cicho Ryouta. - Ale wiesz, oni naprawdę do siebie nie pasują. Więc możliwe jest, że ten związek będzie krótki i niebawem się rozejdą - pocieszył go.

- Nie chcę, żeby się rozchodzili, jeśli są szczęśliwi. A poza tym to chyba znaczy, że on lubi dziewczyny, nie?

- Może lubi i jedno i drugie. Wszystko jeszcze może się ułożyć - powiedział stanowczo, spoglądając wyższemu w oczy. Zobaczył w nich swoje własne uczucia. Rozdarcie. Ból. Strach. I przede wszystkim zrezygnowanie. To wrażenie, że wszystko się posypało i nic już nie będzie dobrze.

W jednym momencie wpatrywał się w Kagamiego z współczuciem, w drugim czuł jego usta na swoich. Trochę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że czerwonowłosy go całuje. Z początku nie wiedział co zrobić, stwierdził jednak, że przecież nic się nie stanie, w końcu nie on jeden, a Kagami będzie mógł sobie odreagować.

Odwzajemnił pocałunek, zarzucając wyższemu ręce na szyję. Kagami całował go zupełnie inaczej, niż Aomine. W tych pocałunkach wyrażał wszystkie swoje uczucia, były powolne, delikatne, ostrożne, lecz mimo to namiętne. Kise poczuł dłoń wsuwającą się subtelnie pod jego koszulkę, westchnął cicho na zimny dotyk na brzuchu. Chwilę później Kagami przewrócił ich na kanapę tak, że Ryouta znajdował się pod nim. Dotyk stał się bardziej agresywny, ręce czerwonowłosego były wszędzie, Kise nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Chwilę później obydwie bluzki leżały już gdzieś na podłodze. Kagami zaczął schodzić z pocałunkami na szyję blondyna, delikatnie znacząc trasę, i poruszać biodrami. Kise wygiął się, odchylając głowę w bok, dając wyższemu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.

Otworzył przymrużone oczy i przesunął wzrokiem po salonie, po rozrzuconych ubraniach. Nagle się spiął. Zobaczył czarną bluzę z nadrukiem Brooklyn Nets, leżącą obok stołu, niedbale rzuconą. Poczuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy. Kagami, zauważywszy zmianę, przestał go całować i podniósł się nie co.

- Kagamicchi, ja... ja przepraszam - wyszeptał, starając się nie rozpłakać. - Ale ja nie potrafię, ja go za bardzo kocham.


End file.
